death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sam/@comment-28260014-20170723132153
My name is Sam. I was once a coachman who looked after horses for a certain nobleman. Serving a nobleman is not as prosperous a lifestyle as commoners may think (well, I am a commoner myself). However, I had to take care not to embarrass my master, lest his reputation be questioned, and so I was provided with a proper uniform and I was guaranteed meals to eat each day. In that regard, I was indeed blessed. I am especially happy with the fact that I met my wife who was working at his mansion, and under my master’s encouragement, I wed her and was blessed with two daughters. My older daughter Saria was well-mannered, and my younger daughter Rita grew up to be energetic and cheerful. And then my daughters also entered the employment of the same noble family as I, and we were truly happy. However, one winter, my wife was among those afflicted by an epidemic and passed away within a few days. Before I even had time to recover from the sadness of that event, my master lost his footing on the stairs and also passed away, and someone else took his place. The one who succeeded that noble family seemed to be unhappy with the previous generation’s ways. They declared that they would be changing the servants, and my daughters and I were dismissed. I thought that for me, who has only looked after horses and been a coachman all my life, it would be possible for me to live as a coachman for a stagecoach in the city, and decided to boldly enter an unfamiliar land. My daughters, too, followed me in hope of finding good marriage proposals and employment in the city. However, in the midst of our journey, we were attacked by a group of bandits. My daughters were violated by those beasts before my very eyes, and then we were killed. Our bodies were burned so as not to attract animals and monsters, and then thrown away. That must have been incredibly harsh; Saria and Rita still have their appearance from the time that they were burned. Of course, we resented those bandits. We lingered here, intending to stay until we saw their destruction. If there had been a Devil’s Nest nearby, we might have been transformed into evil spirits by its Mana. However, we simply felt pure hatred for those men, and the days went by with us not being able to do anything. And then one day, my current master Vandalieu-sama and his servants attacked their hideout and slaughtered them all. So I myself am now one of Goshujin-sama’s servants. One would never expect to be living a second life after death. And the fact that this horse-caretaker and coachman is now in a dungeon is very surprising. 『Goshujin-sama, I have heard that strong monsters appear more frequently inside Dungeons than outside. Please let me know if you feel that it is too dangerous.』 My new body is the carriage that the bandits stole from me. However, it is a three-horse carriage with its width as its only redeeming quality, and other than the cloth roof overhead, it is no different from a wagon. But since I am haunting it, despite it being a horse-drawn carriage, it can move backwards if needed. It is therefore easy to make an escape.